Darkness decsends
by Hiroseki
Summary: Alexiel having atoned for all of her past sins and misguidance is freed from her imprisonment. Years later she and Uriel have a child. Unbeknownst to the two angels Gaia holds a dark power inside her. One day a myserious force shakes the foundation of hea


A/N: This is my first angel Santuary fanfic so it might not be that good, this fic is going way outside the box and probably breaks all that is the storyline.

**Darkness Decends**

The fourteenth level of Heaven, the holding place of the angel hat betrayed god and fought alongside the demon race. The Inorganic angel Alexiel. Her physical form was encased in a crystalline material, her soul was left to wander the material world leaving her body nothing but a shell of what it once was.

But that would all change today, one thousand years, one thousand deaths and rebirths of this Inorganic angel's soul. Today was the day in which Alexiel had atoned for all of her sins and misguidance, today was the day in which her body would be reunited with her physical body.

The one that had loved her, cherished her, obsessed over her even stood in the chamber awaiting for the soul to be reunited with the body. This Person was the Angel Uriel, Angel of Earth and Guardian of the Hell Gate. This was the day he had been waiting for. The day that his lover would be set free of her crystal imprisonment.

Doll was there with him. Holding a brown cloak. This cloak would be for Alexiel. it was the war cloak she wore before her imprisonment. She wore it after her betrayment to god and the rest of heaven and now she would wear it once more. Doll had always wanted to meet this Angel in person. Alexiel gave the droid much to hope for as well as look forward to.

Yes...That's what it all came down to in the end...Hope...for a new life...for a new love...for a new fate. These among other things were going through the Gate keepers mind. His mind raced as the time came closer and closer. Only mere hours existed until it came upon the birth hour of the great Inorganic angel Alexiel.

Down the hours went, five hours, Four...three...two...It soon came upon the final hour when it the Inorganic angel would be reborn. The soul had returned to the body and was embedding itself once again in its original body. Only half an hour remained...Uriel and Doll stood nearby to watch the rebirth of the mighty angel.

When it came upon the final moments the crystalline material began to crack, small pieces falling off until the whole material bursts into tiny shards and Uriel had to shield himself and doll. A soft thump, the sound of a body hitting the ground alerted the two occupants and they ran over to the angel Alexiel and covered her in her cloak of brown.

Uriel held Alexiel in his arms kissing her skin and running his hands through her soft brown locks. His dear Alexiel was with him now, and would be alongside him always...and forever. A soft moan escaped Alexiel's mouth as she opened her eyes and looked into Uriel's own eyes.

Years later

Moans of pain escaped the Inorganic angels lips as she took deep breaths. Reassuring comments came from beside her as Uriel rubbed her stomach. The child wasn't supposed to come this early. Both of them had predicted that from the start. Another cry came from the Angel's lips as she grabbed at her pregnant stomach and shifted around. Uriel held her close and moved her hand and rubbed her stomach more.

Doll was getting the necessary things for her master and his lover. Hours later the Inorganic angel continued on through her labor. Her moans and cries of pain could be heard pretty much all the way around heaven. Every single angel looked up at the sky wondering what was causing the disturbance.

It soon came upon the final hour, and final stage of the Inorganic angel's labor. She cried out loudly and fell back against Uriel hearing the cries of a small child. She looked at doll who was holding the baby for them to see. The baby had dark black hair with brown streaks and deep green eyes and light colored skin, the baby's left wing was white, the other an ebony black. Alexiel had given birth to an organic angel. "Gaia." She whispered softly taking the babe into her arms and cradling her.


End file.
